


Risk

by betabrandon



Series: Resurge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabrandon/pseuds/betabrandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, and banshees. Beacon Hills was always a nice, small town in California despite all the supernatural activity. But when a new coven of witches arrive, everything changes. They have the power to do anything. Strength might matter to the wolves, but power and the mind is what's important to the witches. The coven torments the pack. Throwing them across the room, boiling their blood. Until one day, when the pack made a deal with the coven. If their alpha did something for the witches, the witches would do something for the pack. What happens when you put a coven of witches in the same town with a pack of wolves, coyotes, banshees, and kitsunes? What happens when you risk your life for the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**( scott's pov )**

I walked into school, seeing a new student. She looked quite like Kira but I knew she wasn't. I opened my locker, trying not to look at her. She looked so confident for a new student. Kira was shy and this girl wasn't. “Hey, Scott.” She smiled, leaning her body against her locker. I smelt something funny about her. I never smelt something like her before. “What do you want? And how do you know my name?” I asked her. “I,” she tugged the collar of my shirt, “want you.” She kissed my neck. “If this your way of trying to seduce me, it’s not going to work.” In the corner of my eye, I spotted Kira. Her face was upset. “Oh, it's not going to work, _is_  it?” She laid her hand down on my thigh. She looked into my eyes, her hand going up my thigh. No one else was around in the hallways. It was just me and the girl. I flashed my eyes at her and growled. I grabbed her hand and threw it against the locker. My textbook and supplies were all ready in my left arm. She lifted her finger and flicked it. I flew to the lockers across the wall. Another girl came out from her classroom, holding the other girl's hand. Both were smiling. I grabbed my supplies from the floor and walked to class.

I placed my books and pencils on the desk, quickly looking at Kira. “Look, it wasn’t what it looked like, I swear! She was a witch. Or at least, that's what I think she was. I'd never cheat on you and you know it, Kira.” She opened up her textbook, looking down as if she didn't want to look at me. “I'm not talking to you.” I turned my head to the left side of the room. “Hey, man, it’s okay. Malia’s seen me with Lydia multiple times.” Stiles tried to comfort me when he probably knew couldn't. I felt a rush of anger inside me. Another one of them sat next to me. This one had blonde hair. I didn't know how many there was but something smelt fishy about them. Like, they were on to us. Mr. Yukimura turned around from the board. It was the first day back from school. Senior year of high school was already starting off kind of rough. “When did Harry S. Truman become president?” The girl right next to me raised her hand. “Yes, Rebekah?” Mr. Yukimura said. “1945 after President Roosevelt died,” Rebekah answered. “Yes, that is correct. Good! Now I know your brains didn't die this summer.” Mr. Yukimura smiled widely. Rebekah turned her face towards me and smiled, except her eyes weren't on me. She had been staring at my pencil. Slowly, my pencil rolled off the desk. She turned back around ninety degrees with the confident smile, still on her face.

During lunch, we all sat at a table outside. Stiles, Kira, Malia, and Lydia. “So, what was with that witch bitch this morning?” Lydia asked, dipping her fries in ketchup. “I don't know. She was trying to seduce me. I don't know what the hell she was doing or how the hell she knew my name.” There was a moment of silence for a second. A couple tables across from ours, I saw four girls. Three were the ones from this morning and one I hadn't met yet. “Theresa was the one that attacked me this morning. She's Japanese and Chinese. She has the same hair but that's all. And there was Madison too. She came out of nowhere and held her hand, walking to class with Theresa. There's also Rebekah who was in our history class. And I don't who the other girl is.” I stared at the other girl. “That's Mariana. She's in algebra class with me, Malia, and Stiles. She's Hispanic, of course.” Lydia ate her fries. Malia growled. “That Mexican witch made me slap myself and pull on my hair and I'm going to find a way to get that coven of bitches.” Stiles drank his water bottle, rolling his eyes.

\+ + +

After school, I saw two other girls. Two other witches. They looked about a couple years older, maybe about as old as Derek. I got on my bike and headed to Derek's loft.

“There were these witches today at school. An—”   
Derek quickly looked up at me. “What? There's witches now? That's the last thing I want to see in Beacon Hills!” He rolled his eyes, flopped down on his couch and shook his head.  
“But they like to mess with us. One of them threw me across the hall. One of them got Malia to pull her own hair and slap herself.” I thought about this morning and what they would want from us.   
“How many were there?” Derek's face fell into the palms of his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply.   
“Four, at first. But then, I saw two other ones about your age.”   
“So, six?”  
“Yep.”

**( derek's pov )**

I stood by the window as I heard the intruder alarm buzz. A girl walked in, crushing the buzzing alarm with her mind. “Who are you and what do you want?” I took a few steps back. “I'm Dakota. You must be Derek.” She smiled. “ _What do you want?_ ” She held up her hand and pushed her hand forward. I slid across the warm, my back against the wall. I groaned, putting my hand against my back. She walked closer to me, crouching down. She stared into my eyes. I felt my blood getting hotter. She was boiling my blood. I screamed. “Stop!” I shouted at her, my eyes flashing. She stopped as my eyes flashed at her. “I want your alpha to stay away from my witches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! I'll write as fast as I can and post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
